Sonic X One Piece: New World
by SuperLuxray
Summary: In an attempt defaet Eggman, Sonic was sent into a world where it's full of pirates and islands. Now with Luffy and the Straw Hats, the ten heroes will have to face Marines, Eggman's Robots, a Dangerous Purple Dinosaur, and the Mysterious Deadly Zins. Will Sonic, Luffy and the others stop Eggman's plans and save their world? LuffyxNami Prologue is rated T for massive profanity.


Sonic X One Piece: New World  
By: SuperLuxray  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, One Piece, and also OC Blizzard. They belong to Oda, Sega, and XFangHeartX.

In a unknown ship that was flying over islands, robots almost finished building an armada that will take off in less about 5 hours.

It's shown a obese man with a pair of Pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses, with gray hexagonal-shaped, protective goggles, and also he has a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment accessories. He also has Black contoured, form-fitting one-piece pants/boots seemly made of latex with gray/sliver accents and large silver buttons attaching his red coat to the pants in front, and then he has white, cuff less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand.

Then a robot approaches to the man to tell the ship's construction.

"Doctor, the ship's is almost finished, we also finished the Egg Electromagnetic Universal Portal and it should be ready in a day." said the robot.

The Doctor responded, "Good, by that, the Egg Carrier the Third will be high flying in no time, by that time we should be getting our belongings ready for the countdown. So get ready to board the Carrier!"

"Yes, Doctor." said the Robot.

The Doctor faced the window as he looked at the constructing portal machine. As he responded, "Now, the day has almost come, the day that I finally be able to travel new universes and finally be able to realize my longlife dream, as I, Doctor Eggman will finally create Eggmanland on every universe I'll go! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Then 5 Miles away from the construction site, a blue hedgehog with red-white shoes lands to the ground.

"You'll never change Egghead, seems like I have put you in your place…again.* said the Hedgehog as he sped to the construction site at a faster speed. While running, the blue hedgehog had heard of a plan that involves the doctor to travel new universes. The Hedgehog was shock that the Doctor was about to unleash the plan that's about to endanger people in universes.

Sonic presses a button on his earpiece as he said, "Tails, I'm going to the construction site where Eggman has his robots building this portal. Do you have any intel on this thing?*

Meanwhile, Tails is flying on his tornado, while using his new invention, the "TailsSpy Camera" as it sending photos of the construction site of the Egg Carrier the Third and the Universal Portal. As he said, "Eggman might be rebuilding his Egg Carrier again, but the portal might be the gateway to another universe. I'm heading the same direction as you, by the time Eggman's robots pick up the pace, the portal and the Egg Carrier might be rebuilt by the time we get there."

"Then it's the perfect opportunity to show Eggman who he's dealing with. Let's go buddy!" said Sonic as he starts speeding through the valley, about to face the danger that he would be waiting soon…

Meanwhile Eggman has started testing on the perfect universe to conquer, until he found the suitable universe, he zoomed in on a planet that's full of pirates, islands, strange monsters, and a crew of 9 members and its captain is the straw hat boy with a cardigan and blue shorts.

"Hmm…this is an unusual crew" said Eggman as he searched the files of this pirate crew as he gasped and clenches his fists.

"I can't have these kids ruining my plan, if I don't stop them soon, then the plan will be also ruined!" said Eggman as he looked at the captain's bounty that is named… "Monkey D. Luffy…"

Sonic X One Piece: New World

In the One Piece Universe

In the New World, the sun has rose, as the morning light shines over the girl's dorm, as the moring light shines over the couple of the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami and Luffy as they're waking up from their rest from another island where they have to take care of some pirates invading a island.

Nami being awoken by the morning light, reached her hand to Luffy's face and kisses him, as Luffy's eyes opened. Feeling dazed, he looks around the room, as he turned to Nami, and she smiles with a calm demeanor as if her one true love is facing her right now.

"Mornin' Nami!" said Luffy.

"Morning Luffy, say haven't you forgotten what today is?"

Feeling confused, Luffy looked at her. "No…"

"Well, do you remember that night that you confessed to me, told me that you love me, and wished that you want to be with me until we die together."

As he is still confused, Luffy shakes his head. "Nope"

She clenches her fist and bopped his head! "IDIOT! TODAY IS OUR ANNIVERSITY!"

Luffy rubs his head due to pain he received from her, but listened as he pronounced the word slowly, "Ann-iver-sity?"

Nami still fumed but remained her cool, explained, "An anniversity is about relating an event from the past, just like our event, our…amazing event in which you forgot about, in which you didn't know what the word Anniversity is!"

Luffy thinks about, then he said, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

Nami sighs as she rubbed her temples, then she realized what the time and she continued, "Luffy! It's breakfast!"

"OH SNAP! I BETTER HURRY UP AND GET SOME MEAT!" said Luffy as he put on his clothes and runs to the dining room where the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates are waiting for the couple.

Zoro is drinking some sake, while waiting for the two couple.

Usopp is telling Chopper his made-up stories while waiting.

Sanji is cooking the last breakfast dish for the day.

Chopper is listening to Usopp's made-up story.

Robin is sitting, reading a book, waiting for Luffy and Nami.

Franky is drinking his cola while still waiting for those two.

Blizzard is taking nap, for he didn't sleep well last night, while waiting.

Brook is tuning his guitar as he is waiting for those two.

At a short second, Luffy and Nami both dashed to the kitchen, as they stops and sees everyone sitting in the kitchen. The couple knew that they were waiting for the two.*

Of course, Luffy shrugs it off and replied, "Sorry guys, I was still asleep, so Nami was waking me up."

By this reply, Usopp stares at Luffy with half-lidded eyes, "Of course. Who would have thought?"

Sanji spins gracefully towards Nami as he gives her a orange flavored margarine as he remarked, "Nami Swan, this Pink Orange Flavored Margarine is the symbol of love and respect for you!"

Nami pretends to flirt with Sanji and responded, "Thank you, Sanji!"

"Can I get one too, Sanji?" said Luffy.

"NO!" yelled Sanji.

Breakfast has started as the Straw Hats has begun eating their food. As usual, Luffy starts taking everyone else's food except Nami and Blizzard. Then the Straw Hats starts doing their own usual tactics.

Luffy, Usopp, Blizzard and Chopper are playing soccer.

Robin and Nami are sunbathing.

Sanji leans at the wall, smoking a cigarette.

Zoro is napping.

Franky is drinkning his cola relaxing himself from building inventions.

Brook is tuning his guitar while drinking tea.

Now it the game Soccer, Luffy, and Blizzard are winning against Usopp and Chopper. Luffy makes a outstanding kick to the goal, leaving the game won in Luffy's team.

Luffy cried, "HE SCORED!"

Blizzard thought, _Woohoo! We did!_

"Damn it Luffy, you might have cheated." ,exclaimed Usopp

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." ,replied Luffy

Usopp mumbled something but he forgets about that, and shows Luffy, Blizzard, and Chopper a book with a purple wrapped cover on it.

"I've found this book, and I read it, and it's supposed to be a summoning for…* he stopped as he starts thinking about it then he snaps his fingers and continued, "…a creature from another universe!"

"WOW! Are you sure?!" remarked Luffy as his eyes are shining bright.

Usopp continued, "That's right and with this, we can summon this creature and become our servant! Luffy, you can use your servant to…uh…give you meat." He had to think about what Luffy might ask his servant for something particular. "Chopper, you can use your servant to help you search ingredients for your new medicine."

Chopper exclaimed, "You're right! Maybe I can use him!"

"So how about tonight, I'll set up the preparations. Meet me back at outside tonight. Let's make this a mission" remarked Usopp with a shiny glint in his eye.

"Let's make this Operation-Let's-Bring-A-Servant! Let's do it!" Cheered Luffy as the Childish Trio cheers while Nami eavesdrops on them in his Beach Chair.

"Since when did you bought that book?" asked Nami.

"Let's say…that someone from a store bought that book for me." Stated Robin as she drinks her tea while flipping a page on her book.

In night, the Straw Hats are asleep except three of the crew, as they're outside, ready for the summoning to be held. Usopp in a magician outfit starts sitting down with the others with him. He opens the book as he flips every page until he saw this page. A Picture of a Hedgehog and a Fox was on that page. Usopp starts chanting the following words, "By the Gods that you have been sent to us, we've have summoned you today to summon servants from the future. These are the two animals that you must seek to find them. Please, God! Let your holiness strive to let us have servants so that we can be set for the rest of our adventure!"

Then purple smoke starts covering the book as a purple ray of light starts bursting to the sky, as Luffy and Chopper stares at it with awe. The light shines to a universe where a battle was won by the hands of a hedgehog.

In Sonic's Universe, Sonic has started breaching the Construction Site, ready to defeat Eggman's Robots again. He stops, observing the site as he took a glimpse of Eggman ordering his robots. He is about to destroy the construction until his earpiece starts activating, as he pushes a button on the earpiece.

"Tails, what's going on?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, you better get out! There's something going on your radar! Get out now-" said Tails as his earpiece goes static.

Sonic is getting worried, he pushed the button again, and yelled, "Tails? Tails?! Are you okay?! Tails" He lifts his head and saw a purple beam of light heading towards him, it covers him as the robots starting taking a glimpse of it, including Eggman too!

Eggman took a liking on it, and recalled, "Interesting… Search for that light and bring it to me!" But his chances of finding that light has failed as the beam of light disappears.

In space, The two beam of lights is taking Sonic and Tails. Sonic is trying to get out of the light as he tries to use a spin dash but it didn't work. He tried to use the Sonic Boost but it didn't work also. The only thing he must do is to save Tails from death; he tries to lean left to get close to Tails. Tails turns to see Sonic holding out his hand to him.

Feeling in a wave of panic, and worry, Sonic shouted, "Tails! Give me your hand!"

In a desperate situation, Tails starts reaching out his hand to Sonic, but the gravity isn't allowing him to do so but then the gravity separates the two again. Tails's light is getting far away from Sonic, he widen his eyes even more and tries to reach out to Tails but he was far away.

"SONICCCCCCCCCCCC!", cried Tails as the light is taking him away from Sonic until he is gone.

Now the only thing Sonic have to do, is to stay alive, but doing so, his eyes is in awe as he arrives in a universe filled with islands and pirate ships. He was in awe of the world until his eyes turned into shock as he about to make contact with a ship, he is knocked out!

Now back to the Childish Trio, they dashes to the unconscious hedgehog. Chopper finds a stick and pokes the Hedgehog, but it didn't budge, he starts checking his heart rate.

"Holy crap! I think we might have killed him!" cried Usopp, as he starts panicking but Chopper stops him. "Chopper, is he going to be alright?"

"His heart rate is slow, that means he might be still alive. Don't worry, he'll stay in my medical room until he is well rested." , exclaimed Chopper.

"But I gotta ask, is he's sleeping?" asked Luffy as they Childish Trio saw the blue hedgehog sleeping.

"Don't worry, he might get better later in the morning. When morning comes, let's tell everybody that we…brought someone from the future." ,suggested Usopp.

The two agrees with Usopp's plan as Luffy and Usopp took the Blue Hedgehog to Chopper's Infirmity. Luffy and Usopp went to the Men's Quarters to get some shut-eye while Chopper spends all night, treating the hedgehog with medicines, and bandages that will speeds up the process even more.

At morning, the sun is shining and the sea is beautiful, then Sonic's eyes starts opening…he rubs his head from that impact earlier, as he looks around the infirmity. He gets up as he starts walking towards the table.

Sonic said, "God, what happened?" He walks around the infirmity, observing the area around him. Then he sees created medicine by the name of Tony Tony Chopper. _What kind of a name is that?_ Thought Sonic as he sees the door and starts opening the door. He observes his surroundings and starts running slowly because he feeling his pain of his head and needs that he must run slow. That's not his thing but it's the only way to do it. Sonic hides on the wall and leans to observe a door. He is about to go to the door but he heard footsteps as he stays there, while hiding, he leans to the ledge of the wall, he took a glimpse of a girl and a boy, they seemed like either 19 or 20, and it looks like that they were holding hands.

_So they might be a couple._ He thought, as he stays there until they're gone. After they're gone, he starts dashing at the door as bashes the door as it opens as Sonic is sent flying to the grassy floor and lands safely. He lifted up his head, and stares at a crew...as the crew and Sonic stares at each other. The Reindeer was the first to speak.

"Hey, you're awake!" shouted the Reindeer as he approaches the hedgehog like he knew him. He continued, "How are you feeling? Can you talk?"

Sonic feels tense at first but after seeing the reindeer, he relaxes for a bit and responded, "Yeah, I can talk. But I'm fine nonetheless."

The reindeer gapes at Sonic at the sound of his voice. "You can talk!" shouted the Reindeer.

"COOL!" said the Straw Hat Boy as his mouth was wide open and his eyes turned into stars. He approaches Sonic at a rapid speed and observes the hedgehog but he took a step back.

"Whoa! What you doing?" asked Sonic as he held his hands in defense.

The Mikan Colored Haired Girl pulls the boy away from Sonic and assured, "Sorry about Luffy, he acts like that when something just amazes him."

_So the boy is called Luffy. _The thought in Sonic's head will never stops, as he observed Luffy.

"So Luffy, right? Where am I anyway?" asked Sonic.

"SUPER! You're at the Thousand Sunny!" said the Cyborg! "The Ship that can witness many dangers ahead of us, FRANKYY!" As he uses his Pose for something that Sonic couldn't understand.

"Uh…." uttered Sonic as he is definitely confused by this. _Whoa, I wonder if he's erratic as Vector. _,thought Sonic as he laughs at the pose that the Cyborg is doing.

Then the green haired Swordsman is getting out of his training room, he turns and stares at Sonic.

"So the Blue Hedgehog's awake." said the Swordsman.

A Kitchen's door is open and a suited Chef comes out, smoking a cigarette and carrying dishes, but he stops and glances at Sonic.

"Oh, so you're awake now." said the Chef as Sonic turns to glance at him too.

"Impressive, mostly people would have been unconscious for a few days but you, you're impressive." said the Archaeologist as she appears from the library.

The dog stares at Sonic with a hint of no interest but listen every word that his friends are saying.

"So anyway, are you guys pirates or something?" asked Sonic again.

Musician corrected, "Typically, we're not just pirates, just an unusual type of pirates, Mr. Hedgehog."

"OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Sonic as he takes a glance at a talking skeleton.

The Skeleton answered, "I'm Brook, sir. At your pleasure, even though I'm just a skeleton. YOHOHOHOHO!"

Now relaxed, Sonic starts sitting at the ground while Sanji gives the other including him some food. The crew starts eating, thanks to that, Sonic tastes the Sea King Meat as he widens his eyes and admitted, "This Meat is fantastic!"

"I know, right!" Said Luffy. "So who are you?"

"You wanna know who I am." As he steps back and announced, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog!"

"The World's fastest?! Wow, you must be really fast!" admitted Luffy as his awe is increasing even more.

"That means you can run many miles!" questioned Chopper.

Sonic answered, "That's right, so since I'm here, we're are go-" He stops because he thinking about one person that he forgot and it's…

"TAILS! I've forgot about him!" cried Sonic, worried, he tries looking around the ship including the women's and men's quarters, he even tries to jump off the water, but Luffy uses his Gum Gum Powers to catch him.

"Wait! Who's Tails?" asked Nami.

Sonic, in a wave of panic and desperation, quickly answered, "Tails is my best buddy, and he and I separated when we arrived at your universe. I was trying to attack Eggman's construction site (my arch nemesis) but then suddenly some burst of light sends me and Tails to your universe. It must be someone who might have done this."

By the time that Sonic was done with his recent story, the Childish Trio sheepishly looks away, as the rest of the Straw Hats stares at them with half-lidded eyes.

Then Sonic realized, "Let me guess, it's you three wasn't it?"

By a wave of guilt, the Trio apologized, "We're sorry! We didn't know that you was trying to stop this Eggman's plans."

Nami, now furious, yelled, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU SENT HIM TO OUR UNIVERSE, CAUSED HIM TO MESS UP HIS ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THIS MAN'S PLANS AND ABOUT TO GO TO OUR UNIVERSE TO CONQUER OUR WORLD! NOW YOU'RE REALLY IN TROUBLE THIS TIME!"

Calmly, Robin approaches Sonic and asked, "So tell me, who's this Dr. Eggman?"

Her question is answered when the light was clouded away by something as the heroes lifted their heads up and their eyes went to shock except Sonic which he knew what was going to happen next;.

The Egg Carrier the III is advanced version of Eggman's previously Egg Carriers. This Carrier is a larger airship as it's colored red, and yellow and was even more heavily armed as it was before. It had Advanced Missile Launchers, air mines, bazookas, miniguns from both sides, lock-on advanced energy cannons, and a larger laser beam cannons in a beak-like bulb to the front. But nothing more, it's a fleet with all of the robots preparing to launch with cannons, swords, and more. But there's more, it's has a armada with smaller versions of the Egg Carrier the III as it still flying to a location unknown.

"WHAAAA!" cried Usopp, Nami, and Chopper as they cuddled each other at the size of the flying ship while the rest are calm, watching the armada flying over the course. Sonic felt something as he pulled out Tails's yellow electronic pad and activates as he sees Amy.

"Sonic! You're alright!" shouted Amy.

Sonic responded, "I'm alright. But I'm in a universe full of pirates, and stuff. And luckily, Eggman is here as well and he's heading for something."

"He's here already!" asked Knuckles, smugly, who has recently involved in this conversation as well. "I could have defeated him way sooner than that!" Suddenly, the little animals picked up Knuckles and starts playing with him.

"Then stop him!" cried Amy. "He can't take over this universe as well!"

"Don't worry! I'll find a way to stop him but with a little help." said Sonic. "I promise Amy, I won't let Eggman take over the world!" He put a thumbs-up at Amy which she smiles, then she turns off the pad.

"So you're going to stop that man, aren't you?" Sonic jumped slightly, turns around, and stares at Luffy, who had been feeling adventurous lately.

"Seems like it, why?" asked Sonic.

"Let us help you!" said Luffy, "My crew and I been to many battles recently, we're ready for another one."

Sonic smirks at the comment and remarked, "If you're gonna help me, then I'm gonna need your names?"

"Name's Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hats and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

"Roronoa Zoro, the first mate of the Straw Hats. My dream is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman."

"Nice to meet you, Zoro!" said Sonic.

"Name's Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hats and my dream is to draw a World Map of all the places I've been.

"Nice meeting you, Nami!"

"Captain Usopp, at your sevice! The Sharpshooter of the Straw Hats and my dream is to become the World's Greatest Sea Adventurer!"

Sanji smokes a cigarette and approaches Sonic, "Sanji, the Chef of the Straw Hats and my dream is to find the All Blue."

"I hope you make that dream, Sanji."

"Name's Tony Tony Chopper, the Doctor of the Straw Hats, and My dream is curing the diseases of the world."

"Nice to meet you, buddy."

"My name is Nico Robin. I'm the Archeologist of the Straw Hats. My dream is to research the Rio Poneglyph."

"That's…a weird dream but, good luck."

"SUPER! FRANKY'S MY NAME, THE SHIPWRIGHT OF THE STRAW HATS! MY DREAM IS TO CREATE A SHIP AND FULFILL IT BY SEEING IT SAILING DOWN TO DIFFERENT NEW PLACES!"

"Now that's the spirit, Franky!"

_Name's Blizzard,_ he thought _The Pet of the Straw Hats and my dream is to fulfill my master's dream and sail with the others for more adventure._

"Now's that's honorable for you, Blizzard. Besides I can understand too."

"My name is Brook! The Musician of the Straw Hats and My dream is to search for a longlost friend."

"Good luck finding that friend, Brook!" remarked Sonic as he jumped on Lion's Mast and announced, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And I'm the fastest hedgehog alive!"

As he's smirking, Luffy approaches Sonic and reaches out his hand, "Sonic, let us help you find Eggman!"

"Alright!" He shakes his hand with Luffy starts facing the crew. "Alright, first thing we gotta do is to follow Eggman's Armada. If that didn't work, we gotta find my buddy, Tails. He might be around here somewhere. So time to get started!" replied Sonic.

The Straw Hats are ready, determined to battle this new threat, along with a ally named Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic smirks as he looks at the long wide sea, as if a new adventure is calling out to him as he turns and looks at Luffy who is looking at the sea also, as if doing the same thing as Sonic.

"TIME TO DO THIS!" shouted Sonic as he raised his fist in the air in excitement and ready for an adventure that will not be forgotten. As the thousand Sunny, sails off, the heroes are about to engage in another adventure that will prepare them for the upcoming threat of Eggman.

In the Egg Carrier The Third, Eggman is strolling to the interrogation room, where he alongside with Cubot and Orbot, starts going in the interrogation room. The Interrogation Room is a control room where it controls a all-white room with lights in every wall, in there it was a Purple Dinosaur with a green stomach and has moth balls instead of claws, his eyes are then clouded with black shadows as he seemingly asleep.

Eggman seems prepared for this "interview" as he sits down and starts talking to a shadow.

Eggman started, "How's his vitals, you didn't do anything dangerous for him, did you?"

"No Doctor, we did what you asked, bring the dinosaur to you without any violence necessary, although he did put up a great struggle than most of our targets." Said the Shadow.

"Of all people that I hired, you are the most loyal Zin that I ever met, Zovoke." Remarked Eggman.

Then the man walks out of the shadow and revealed to be Red Haired Man with dead-drop gorgeous face with black eyes. His attire is the black and white swirls pattern of his half zipped trench coat. His pants are the same as his trench coat and wear semi-heeled shoes. He uses a Dual Red Trident and holds a light purple pendant with the red gem on his pendant.

Zovoke replied, "I highly accept your compliment, but Doctor, don't you think that you have a business to attend."

Eggman thinks about something he was doing then said, "That's right. Thank you for reminding me, Zovoke. I'll go interrogate Barney the Dinosaur."

Eggman sits his comfortable chair in the control where he watches the white room where Barney the Dinosaur being held in shackles on his hands and feet.

"Hello, Barney, thank you for participating in our interview. My name is Dr. Eggman and I'm here to interview for your job, 'Servant, Assassin, and also Guard for the Egg Carrier.' So for start how about let's start with a command…say 'I serve Doctor Eggman'"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Barney cursed but then Eggman pushes a button that creates a white noise, making Barney scream in agony as he tries to get the noise off of him, Eggman stops the noise and continues his 'interview'.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Eggman continued when he starts reading through Barney's file. "Oh, Alcohol, Drugs, Sex, Rape, Fought Several Gangs, and ooh, abusing children during your role as the Cute Purple Dinosaur, what I learned about you now Barney is that you did all the crimes to further deepening your role as a Nice Cute Purple Dinosaur into a Smoking, Drinking, Dinosaur who abuses kids as 'Tough Love'."

Barney continued, "Oh boy, oh boy, I'm sorry, last time I checked, I've been kidnapped by six bastards, been in prison again, and now I'm an interview with an fat bastard with shitty glasses and a stupid bastard. I thought I was screwed when your mom had visitors. Remember when send your robots to protect yo mama, they aren't the only who has been screwing her counter." Barney laughs halfheartedly while Cubot and Orbot laughs uncontrollably. Eggman says nothing instead he pushes the button again and sends Barney on another cycle of pain when the White Noise is created again as Barney screams in agony again."

30 Minutes Later, Barney is crotching like a fetus while Eggman wrote his descriptions of Barney. He continued, "So Barney, I hope that you've learned your lesson when you messed with my mother. So for that time to ask that "question" again. Say 'I serve Eggman' please?"

Barney's conscious is breaking but he's not giving up just yet as he replied, "Well I guess I could say but I have a disease called 'Get-Me-Out-of-This-Damn-Prison-Before-Barney-Squi sh-Your-Fat-Ass-to-that-wall-itis.', I don't want to infect anybody with my disease-" he is interrupted when the white noise is here again as he screams in pure agony, his conscious is rapidly breaking, he can't take much more than this. He tries to stop the noise with banging his head on the wall. He bangs his head on the floor but with no invalid. Eggman stops the noise again as he writing his descriptions again.

"I'm a compassionate man. When I get what I want, my robots will do the work for me. But when I don't get what I want, I use force to get what I need to get going." remarked Eggman in a deadly voice.

"Wow, I'm sure that your mom must be either proud or either retarded to make you a villain. I hope that if you keep up you'll sure get a award that says 'Best Shitty Retarded Villain Ever'." Barney laughed but Eggman keeps pushing the button, making Barney scream in agony now that the white noise is back again. But He keeps pushing it until Barney feels no more pain.

Then an hour, Eggman watches Barney's silent treatment as he didn't say a thing until now."

"Alright, Barney, now it's been a hour and 30 minutes already, now I expect you to be nice and if you don't do as I say, you're going to meet death 24 hours straight. Now we both know that even in your condition, you can't stop the noise that I pushed. Now say, 'I serve Eggman!'." Demanded Eggman as he thinks that that'll all that he can do. Barney lifts his head up to stare at Eggman, his eyes bloody red, and with a grunt look on his face, he repeated, "I serve Eggman."

"IT WORKED!" Eggman cheered as he's fully completed his plan. "Get this Egg Mind Control Hat to Barney, I have a feeling that he will be a suitable match for my grand plan. HEHEHEHE HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Eggman uncontrollably as he spins his chair around at the completion of mind controlling Barney, making the wheels work in motion.

"Prepare the boosters! We're blasting off to our first location! Zovoke, get your comrades ready! I have a feeling that Sonic might be here, and if he's here, prepare the robots." Eggman commanded as Zovoke bows down to Eggman and leaves the main control room.

"Seems like the Doctor wants the blue hedgehog to be eliminated, he would be pleased if the test subject would get his hands on him or else we will make the first move on the hedgehog." suggested Zovoke as he stops turns around at the door.

The Egg Carrier the Third starts opening the boosters canisters as the flying armada starts heading out to its next location. The Straw Hats and Sonic sees the Egg Carrier started moving."

"Eggman started moving, Luffy!" said Sonic.

Luffy knew what Sonic is saying, and ordered, "Franky! Prepare the Coup De Burst and follow that ship!"

"Got it, Luffy!" said Franky as he took the wheel and pulls the lever. "Hold on to anything you can find."

The Straw Hats hold on anything they can find, including Sonic, which he is holding on the rail.

Franky shouted, "COUP DE BURST!"

The Thousand Sunny is sent flying off to the Egg Carrier, taking them into a brand new adventure that will be told in legends!

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my brand new story, Sonic X One Piece: New World! I hope that you've been keeping check on the trailers and I would like to say Thank you for doing that. And now you are here, reading this exciting story that will be even soar to the heights to Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Now Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo will be move to Saturday for this fantastic story and a new story of the story that I'm working on. Make sure you stay tune to this and I will see you later. Peace Out, Super Luxraries!


End file.
